An optical layered body, which has various properties such as an antireflection property, a hardness property, and transparency, is generally provided on the outermost surface of an image display device such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display (PDP), and an electroluminescence display (ELD). An optical layered body of this kind has an antistatic layer containing an antistatic agent that is a conductive material in order to have an antistatic function for preventing dust adhesion (Patent Document 1).
An inorganic material such as tin oxide and indium tin oxide particles, a metal oxide material, or a conductive polymer such as polythiophene are known as the antistatic agent. In particular, an organic conductive material such as a conductive polymer is preferably used in an optical layered body, since it is advantageously excellent in light transmission property compared with inorganic materials.
However, there has been a problem that the organic conductive material is poor in durability such as a light-resistance property and a heat-resistance property, compared with an inorganic material. Especially, an organic conductive material is poor in the light-resistance property, and therefore, the antistatic property cannot be maintained in a case where a display panel with the optical layered body is used in the open air. Accordingly, improvement of the light-resistance property has been wanted.
An ultraviolet absorbing agent and an antioxidant have been used in the antistatic layer in order to improve the light-resistance property. However, these additives are likely to be low molecular weight materials and may cause a harmful effect of inhibiting other functions by moving during or after the coat formation of antistatic layers. On the other hand, when the durability improvement by additives can not be expected, the chemical structure of the conductive polymer needs to be changed so as to have high-durable chemical structure, which causes significant cost.
Accordingly, there has been wanted development of an optical layered body which can be manufactured at low cost and has good conductivity and good optical properties as well as excellent durability.    Patent Document 1: JP-A 2006-126808